Smiling & Laughing
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Ciel seemed to be gloomy and Sebastian didn't know why. So he finds a way to make the young Master smile. And without order as well. Now what will that demon butler get up to? Something extravagant, or something simple?


**Smiling and Laughing**

**A random Kuro fanfiction with Ciel and Sebastian. It was inspired from a conversation I had with my best friend, and I wanted to write something a little more, well, happy…ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). All rights go to their rightful owner.

Ciel was on his way up the stairs after he requested, or rather demanded, Sebastian to bring him tea and cake for him to his study. He had a rather tiring and long morning he needed the break. And those three servants of his weren't helping with the annoyance that was growing inside him.

Not long after Sebastian came in with a trolley, steaming hot earl grey tea and something sweet to go with it.

"I've brought your tea and cake, Master. It's a blueberry pie with preserved fruit glaze. I hope it is to your liking." Sebastian placed the steaming cup and plate on Ciel's desk. Digging right into it, Ciel took a bite, sighing in satisfaction.

"It's quite nice."

"I'm glad you find it satisfactory."

"You may go now, I have a pile of work I have to complete by tonight." Ciel said as he sipped his tea.

"Of course, my Lord."

Sebastian bowed once more and pushed the trolley out of the study room.

After locating the three servants,

"Bardroy, I want you to prepare lunch for the young Master today, and try to stay away from that flamethrower of yours this time." Bardroy was a bit disappointed that he couldn't use his good ol' flamethrower but he didn't want to get scolded by Sebastian for the thousandth time.

"Finnian, there are weeds starting to grow near the Master's white roses. I want those weeds gone before lunch."

Finny, as usual smiled brightly. "Yes, sir!"

Mey-rin, we have new tea sets that have arrived this morning. Please, be careful this time and take them into the storeroom."

Mey-rin blushed and bowed slightly. "U-Uh, yes sir!"

Well, now that that was done, Sebastian had nothing to really do. He had done all his chores, and Ciel hadn't given him any orders for the day. Now that he thought about it, the young Master didn't seem himself. It was hard to know how the young boy felt sometimes, with that frown permanently planted on his face, but Sebastian felt that something had actually made the young Lord unhappy. Though he did not know why.

'Hmmm, I'm not the type to entertain my Master on his own. Usually that is preserved for guests. Well, nothing but a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt.' Sebastian thought as he made his way to the alfresco where he was about to set up lunch.

-

Ciel was getting a little hungry and bored of doing the paperwork. He didn't seem like himself. He felt gloomier than usual. He felt worn out physically and emotionally and he had no idea why.

He decided to go downstairs and see if lunch was almost ready.

He spotted Sebastian placing down plates and silverware on the table out on the alfresco. He walked towards him and...somehow he was feeling a bit better? Now why was it that when Sebastian was present he felt…reassured? Strange, but Ciel pushed the feeling away. He was feeling all over the place.

"Ah, young Master. Just in time. Lunch will be here soon so please take a seat." Sebastian pulled the seat out and waited for Ciel to sit down. He obliged silently.

After lunch, Ciel walked back to his study silently. Once again, not giving Sebastian an order. Usually he'd demand something around this time, and getting no order from the Master was rather strange.

'Well, shall we liven things up a bit?' Sebastian thought. Just to reassure - not a thought of filth went through his mind but something that would make the Master at least react would suffice.

-

Ciel rung the bell from his study, Sebastian already knowing that he wanted tea. Within a second, he arrived with his tea.

"Your tea, Master."

Ciel grunted in response. Sebastian only smirked with mischief.

"I presume lunch was tasteful?"

"Hmm."

"That's good then. You know…"

Ciel looked up from his tea, his eyes trained on those crimson red eyes. Sebastian's face fell.

"I haven't eaten a soul in so long. Days, months, years, even centuries. I grow weary and tired and I feel like I can't actually move on." Sebastian's face looked like he was literally about to pass out. Now why was Sebastian going on about his hunger for a soul? What, was he fed up with having to watch his food wander around working for the Queen?

"I can feel my hands shake, my body trembling and my mind growing cloudy. Like hunger had taken over my body that I can taste the tip of a soul just on my tongue." Sebastian walked wearily around the study, his hands shaking. Ciel didn't know whether to feel fear that Sebastian may break the contract from his lack of hunger control…or to laugh at his ridiculous act.

"The taste, the scent, the feeling of being filled with something so delectable, so tantalizing, so inviting!" Now Sebastian was getting overly dramatic and Ciel didn't know whether to sigh in frustration or laugh at his stupidity. But then again, was Sebastian really that hungry for a soul? He survived for so long, how could he suddenly feel so weak now?

"Oh dear, the only thing I crave for…just to be complete. To be whole again."

Sebastian's words hit him. Ciel sometimes felt like that. Like he wasn't really a whole person, just a hallow shell floating in the air. He was in deep thought, swimming in a world of angst until Sebastian was getting even more ridiculous.

"Oh, oh good heavens…I think I may faint…" Sebastian swayed.

Ciel was now getting dizzy watching his butler swinging around. He got up from his seat and tried to look at his butler in the face.

"Look you blundering idiot, you're making ME dizzy with all your swaying! Quit it or-"

"Oh my Master, I'm going to faint."

Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian fell ungracefully on top of Ciel. Crushing him under his bigger and toned body.

"ARRGGHH! You oaf, get off me!"

"Master, I believe I can't move." Sebastian grumbled, his face buried into Ciel's shoulder.

'_Is this guy serious?! I'm his Master, for God sakes – why won't he move?!' _

"Sebastian! I order you to get the hell off me now!"

But Sebastian did not respond. Great, now this was just dead weight crushing the poor earl.

"SEBASTIAN, YOU IDIOT! GET OFF ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU OFF IF I HAVE TO!"

Not a word came out of Sebastian. Just an exhausted groan.

Ciel let out a loud frustrated yell. He had no strength to push off the butler.

_Half an hour later…_

Ciel was still lying on the floor of his study with a heavy body in black and a gentle breath on his neck. Sure, Sebastian's presence does give him reassurance – but dammit he was bloody heavy even Ciel was close to fainting!

'_How could a demon possibly faint? This is just ridiculous! And he isn't listening to my order, that alone has already pissed me off.' _

He felt a chuckle escape the demon butler's lips. Ciel immediately scowled at the heavy weight on top of him.

"My my…it only took this to have the young Master back to normal." Sebastian murmured in Ciel's ear.

"Normal? What are you on about?!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian propped himself up a bit until his face met Ciel's, looking into his single sapphire blue eye. This position would have been questioning to onlookers.

"You seemed so dead inside, so gloomy…unlike your usual self. I only wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of you, to see if I can bring back the spark you lost." Sebastian smiled cheekily.

Ciel's face dropped. "Hmph, what spark? Honestly…" Ciel spat sarcastically.

"No matter what position fate has given you, you are still a child. You need to smile and laugh more. And if I couldn't make my young Master laugh or smile, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"Oh shut up! I did NOT smile, I did NOT laugh and I gave you no order to do so either!"

Sebastian merely smiled without hesitation. "I know that Master, but I couldn't help it. And speaking of smiling and laughing…" Sebastian's eyes glowed ever so slightly with mischief.

He tickled Ciel down his sides at an inhumanly speed. "Tickle, tickle, tickle…!"

Ciel burst out in laughter, so child-like and so brightly, so unlike himself.

"Hahahaha! Sebastian n-no stop! Hahahaha!"

Sebastian's gloved fingers tickled the sides, the thighs and the neck of Ciel's sensitive young body. Ciel thrashing and laughing like the child he truly was. It even made the demon butler Sebastian smile.

He gave Ciel a break from his tickle torture and had he gotten up from the floor as Ciel lied there catching his break.

So rare that such an event occurs, the young Master smiling and laughing."

"Oh shut up! And get me some tea, all that ungraceful laughing has given me a headache!"

Sebastian bowed. "Very well, my young Lord."

Sebastian went to make tea for the young Master.

'_If only I could see that smile more often…'_

END


End file.
